


【撒隆】Game Time

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Relationships: Gemini Saga/GeminiKanon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【撒隆】Game Time

加隆的后背撞上栏杆，一阵剧烈的疼痛迅速散布开来。他有些后悔自己单独行动。面前的人——如果还可以称之为“人”的话——速度非常快，饶是他现在拥有“黄金圣斗士”级别的视力也只能勉强看清他的动作。而且，刚才从胸口掠过的那一拳，那种直接穿透皮肉渗入骨髓的劲力和随之而来的几乎让呼吸停滞血液逆流的强烈痛感，意味着面前的敌人不只是凭借蛮力，而是也拥有某种类似于“小宇宙”的东西。  
四舍五入，对方跟他就是一样的。  
加隆站直身体，将手里握着的枪丢开。再依赖它们就太过愚蠢而可笑了，更何况两把枪里都已经没有子弹，以为能速战速决的他甚至选择了不带备用弹夹。  
他现在需要更多的“小宇宙”，需要……看起来需要再花费点时间“召唤海龙鳞衣”才能顺利解决这场战斗。  
不过……如果这样做的话，战斗倒是可以毫无悬念地结束，但在那之后他也会被他哥哥嘲笑好几天——一想到撒加会微笑着云淡风轻地说“我早就告诉过你，手枪不是个好主意，虽然你那身装备看起来确实酷得让人浮想联翩”，他就马上打消了这个念头。  
没关系。只是一个被改造过的家伙。  
他只需要集中精神。  
一个棘手的对手，非常难缠，但仍然不是他的对手。

“海龙将军”打定主意不召唤他辛辛苦苦得来的鳞衣。他挺直身体，肌肉紧绷，注视着敌人，等待对方的下一轮进攻。  
这轮进攻来得很快。  
但他的反应速度更快。  
加隆侧过头，几乎在以专属于“黄金圣斗士”的“光速”躲闪，那个人的拳头砸到了他背后倚靠过的铁栏杆上。那根栏杆在一声钝响后折断了。  
刚才一直在刮的风渐弱了，雨落下来，起初是细密的几点，很快就变成了斜切的一道道银白色细线。  
哦，居然还“下雨”？！  
真是……太好了。

“海龙将军”略微懊恼地抹了一把从额头淌到脸上的水，顺便抹开已经被急雨淋得贴在额头上的刘海。  
现在它真的不是心形的了。  
唉，原本还想保持着这个有趣的“心形刘海”造型结束战斗，然后拍个照给撒加看一眼呢。  
啊，真遗憾，不过我可以想象。  
他仿佛能听到撒加说这话的语气，于是带着懊恼的表情笑了起来。  
好吧。让我们速战速决。  
这里虽然是一座“废弃的养殖场”，但好歹还是属于“圣域”以外的“普通人类世界”。按照最新规定，他不能全力使用“小宇宙”，更不能用出那种有利于速战速决的足够粉碎星辰的大招。

话又说回来，星星挺好看的啊。

“海龙将军”眨了眨眼，雨水沿着眉骨流下来，流进他眼睛里，和着几滴汗水，产生些微的刺痛感。他不想抬手去揉眼睛，那样的话会有一瞬间的视觉盲点。对于面前这样以高速进攻的敌人，那一瞬间可能带来致命的后果。  
但他没法抑制地想起那片高远的星空。他和撒加曾经并肩走在密林中探险，穿着“普通人”探险时的长衣长裤，带着“普通人”的全套装备，包括但不限于简易帐篷、睡袋、登山包、水壶，等等等等。  
晚上的时候他们在一片湖边露营。篝火跳动，火光映进他们的眼睛。他们躺在湖边草地上，高处的星空如同散落在蓝黑色天鹅绒上的点点碎钻。那种壮阔的美丽让人不自觉地要屏住呼吸。

所以说，干嘛总想着粉碎人家呢。

加隆微微偏过身，准备迎接下一轮进攻。  
但他的敌人没有再冲过来。  
他们周围的空间仿佛停滞了一秒钟。他敏锐地感觉到那种变化，就像是空气暂时停止了流动。他知道撒加终于来了。  
多管闲事的家伙。  
谁用得着你来担心啊，最多再有五分钟，我就可以搞定了。  
雨水的声音变得非常遥远，像是被某种看不见的透明罩子隔开。能够拥有这样操控自然的力量，只有神明。在这里，当然就是主宰一切的“雅典娜女神”。  
太赖皮了。又是直接去见“女神”请求打开“异次元”吗？  
动不动就把敌人关进结界好往死里打，取胜又有何意趣啊。

“我早就告诉过你。”

他听见撒加微笑着、云淡风轻地这样说。

因为时间在那瞬间停止了流动，所以鲜血都是以非常缓慢的动作溅开的。他像是要抢功劳似的与对方同时出手，两道足够致命的伤口分别刻在敌人的颈部两侧。  
垂死挣扎的敌人发出可怖的怒吼，还想要再往上扑，但身体已经瘫软下去了。

切。

“海龙将军”甩了甩头发，周围是如同飞花般散落的血滴。他看着面前站着的撒加——在这个被短暂地与“普通人类的世界”隔离开的空间里，对方身上的金色铠甲闪耀起璀璨的光芒，就好像阳光冲破湿冷的雨雾，照在他的身上。

无聊。

他抬起手，摘掉了外观看起来跟隐形眼镜几乎毫无差别的VR设备。光芒和鲜血都消失了，只剩下撒加站在面前，嘴角上仍然噙着让他想一拳揍过去的那种微笑。

“我以为你最喜欢看我穿那身装备。”他的哥哥微笑着说，“就像我最喜欢看你的赏金猎人行头一样。”

PS：  
所以，猜得到是老福特上发过的哪张图吧？^^  
本来就想开个车而已，结果写了快2千字还只是个前戏。  
VR游戏设定。所有加引号的词都属于游戏。  
两人都是“普通人”，但是处于未来社会，VR设备非常高级，除了隐形眼镜外还有全身穿戴，所以各种感官异常……敏感~（你懂的~


End file.
